1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wet shaving and, more particularly, to a clip for attaching a razor cartridge to a razor handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modem wet shaving razors are often ergonomically designed to fit comfortably in a shaver""s hand, while providing a smooth and close shave. Such razors are constructed of materials having properties such as high quality and durability. Manufacturing costs, however, prevent such razors from being used in a disposable manner. Rather, disposable razor cartridges are provided for attachment to the razor handle. The razor cartridges typically comprise one or more razor blades encased in a multi-component cap member. Additionally, various elements can be added to the razor cartridge to improve shaving quality. For example, the razor cartridge can include a guard member to help reduce cuts, and/or a lubrication strip to reduce irritation.
The razor cartridges are designed such that they are selectively removable from the handle. More particularly, a shaver attaches a razor cartridge to the handle and shaves in a normal manner. After repeated use, however, the blades on the razor cartridge will become dull, or otherwise ineffective. The shaver then disposes the used razor cartridge and attaches a new razor cartridge to the handle. For added convenience, multiple razor cartridges are packaged in a dispenser that is easily engageable by the handle. The dispensers include a plurality of guides corresponding to the number razor cartridges being housed. The dispenser provides as a relatively sturdy platform while attaching the handle to the razor cartridge, and the guides allow easy removal of the razor cartridges once the handle has been attached.
Razor handles and cartridges are specifically designed to include corresponding mating components that facilitate a safe and secure connection. For example, different manufacturers incorporate unique locking arrangements for attaching their razor cartridges to the handle. Accordingly, one manufacturer""s razor cartridge generally will not work with another manufacturer""s handle. The locking arrangements are often in the form of channels or female components disposed on the razor cartridge, and corresponding projections, or male components, attached to the handle. The projections are movable within the handle, and biased to a position that engages the channel of the razor cartridge and locks it to the handle. A release mechanism is provided to place the projections in an unlocked position whereby the razor cartridge can be detached.
The improvements in quality of modem wet shave razors, have also increased the number of components used to manufacture such razors. Consequently, the costs associated with manufacturing razors have increased. One way to decrease manufacturing costs is to reduce the number of components used in the razor. Accordingly, the material costs as well as assembly time are reduced, resulting in an overall decrease in price.
The locking mechanism used in the razor handle are oftentimes a source of complexity in manufacturing razors. One problem associated with such mechanisms is that they are often constructed from a plurality of individual components that must be connected for interoperability during the assembly process. For example, various types of springs are used in conjunction with rigid members to retain the locking mechanism in the locked position. Tabs can be provided at a location that allows a shaver to apply forces that oppose the bias created by the spring member to the arms, thereby positioning the locking arrangement in the unlocked position. During the assembly process, each component must be appropriately positioned within the handle in order to ensure proper engagement and disengagement of the razor cartridge. The number of components used in the locking mechanism directly effects the amount of time required to assembly the razor, hence effecting the manufacturing costs as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a locking mechanism for a wet shave razor having a reduced number of components. There also exists a need for a locking mechanism for a wet shave razor that simplifies assembly of the razor handle.
An advantage of the present invention is a locking mechanism having a reduced number of components.
Another advantage of the present invention is a locking mechanism that simplifies assembly of a razor handle.
These and other advantages are achieved by the present invention wherein a locking mechanism is provided in the form of clip of unitary construction that can be placed within a razor handle to selectively attach and release a razor cartridge.
According to one aspect of the invention, a spring clip is provided for selectively securing and releasing a razor cartridge to and from a razor handle. The spring clip includes a pair of cartridge seats and a cartridge release mechanism that are of unitary construction. The cartridge seats are designed to receive the razor cartridge thereon, and can occupy two different positions. In the first position, the cartridge seats engage and securely retain the razor cartridge. In the second position, the cartridge seats disengage the razor cartridge, thereby allowing its removal or exchange. The cartridge release mechanism is operably connected to the cartridge seats for placing them in the first and second positions. Such an arrangement provides an effective way to attach and release the razor cartridge.
According to another aspect of the invention, a razor is provided for performing wet shaving operations. The razor includes a handle, a cartridge holder, a razor cartridge, and a spring clip. The cartridge holder is attached to one end of the handle, and the spring clip is disposed within the cartridge holder to selectively secure and release the razor cartridge. The spring clip includes a pair of cartridge seats designed to receive the razor cartridge thereon. Additionally, the cartridge seats can be placed in two positions to either secure or release the razor cartridge. A cartridge release mechanism is operably connected to the cartridge seats for placing them in the first and second positions. The cartridge seats and the cartridge release mechanism are of unitary construction. Such an arrangement advantageously allows a reduction in the number of parts used to construct a razor that utilizes disposable cartridges. Accordingly, material and manufacturing costs can be reduced.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in-part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The embodiments shown and described provide an illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. The invention is capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope thereof. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.